Silhouette of Misconceptions
by Legacy Now
Summary: It seems that Seto Kaiba has some competition in the toy business... hopefully, no limbs will be loss in the process.
1. Budding Rivals

**Silhouette of ****Misconceptions**

_Chapter One_

_Budding Rivals_

_~*~_

_"The higher you get on the mountain, the more lonelier you become."_

_- Chinese Proverb  
_

* * *

A major corporation named the Hamasaki Technology Company released a new video game system, which landed a huge success, namely around the teen audience. With the growing success of the technology, Kaiba Corporation, a toy and trading card company, was impressed with the video game system. The board members thought it would be an excellent idea and investment if they worked together with the software company. The CEO of Kaiba Corporation wasn't fond of the idea at first, but with the attention and success that the company was receiving, he took the advice of his colleagues and contacted the CEO of Hamasaki Technology Company. Hiraku Hamasaki, CEO of the software company agreed with the idea, and soon the companies were partners.

The software company provided the latest technology, and the toy company supplied the material. A Duel Monsters video game was in the making, and soon to be released to the public.

To celebrate the partnership and success of the two companies, they held a grand dinner. To Seto Kaiba, it was another social gathering he would rather not go to. To twenty year old Midori Hamasaki, daughter of Hiraku Hamasaki, it was another opportunity to get to know her competitors.

* * *

Entering through the doors of the building, Midori found herself in a grand lobby filled with people. The guest were dressed in formal attire, appropriate for the event that was held in the building. She walked on into the reception room, striding along side her father and a butler named Mr Fujiama.

Looking at her father, she smiled proudly at him and whispered, "this is your night..."

Hiraku smiled back and replied, "thank you, sweetheart, but this is also everyone's night, including the workers from Kaiba Corporation."

Hearing the name of the company, Midori sighed and rolled her eyes. She wondered why her father accepted a collaboration with another company in the first place. Kaiba Corporation usually never shared ideas with other companies, but with the recent success of Hamasaki Technology Company, they seemed impressed and respected that in the software company, which was rare of them. Midori's first reaction to the partnership between the companies was utter disgust. It irked her mind every time she thought of it, that she would have foul bouts almost every day. The software company should work alone, and it should always stay that way as long as she lived.

_They'll never be on the same level as us..._ she mused as she inhaled a breath of air.

"Be nice, Midori," firmly stated the CEO. "I want this to be a peaceful night without a smart remark. Please, darling..."

The young woman sighed, nodded in grievance, and muttered, "Yes, father... I'll be on good behavior tonight."

Midori was lead to a group of men and was introduced to them by her father. She then learned that they were Hamasaki Company executives, which she accepted warmly. When she was introduced to the Kaiba Corporation executives, she coldly accepted their acquaintances. A young man in a white tuxedo with a light blue neck tie was in front of the Hamasaki family. Once Hiraku noted the presence of the youth, he turned to look at Midori.

"This is Seto Kaiba, owner and chief executive officer of Kaiba Corporation," introduced Hiraku.

The head of Kaiba Corporation was right in front of Midori. Even though this was their first meeting, she knew for a fact that she was utterly revolted by him. Even though she felt detest, her facial expression was ordinary and calm. She was good at harboring hatred of her opponents. It was extremely useful in past company meetings. If it weren't for that skill, she probably wouldn't be alive and standing in the building with her father.

"A pleasure to meet you and that your work with my father, Mr. Kaiba..." bowed Midori. "But wouldn't working with someone more experienced than you be a bit... challenging for you? Hopefully, you didn't had to catch up at such a fast pace."

She could see the man's eye twitch, but his face still kept the stiff conscience look.

"It wasn't my idea to work with your father in the first place, Miss Hamasaki," began Seto. "I simply just went with the suggestions of my colleagues, since they liked the video game technology your company designed. Are you saying that it's foolish for two companies to come together, even though their level of expertise are different from one another?"

"I do not think you are a fool, but then what's my own humble opinion against thousands of others?"

A hand reached for Midori's, and looking up she saw that it was her father's. Hiraku's face cringed, his brow scrunched up and mouth in a quick frown. His eyes seemed to shout out, "what did I just say?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hamasaki," said Mr. Fujiama. "You have a phone call, it can't wait."

"Certainly, I'll be there," nodded Hiraku.

Turning, the father gave his daughter a quick glance of warning, giving off an unusual smile and a raised eyebrow. Midori breathed, turning away to look at the fountain.

_So much for promises...  
_

"It takes a lot of nerve to say something like that," said Seto.

"I don't regret saying it..." smirked Midori, giving off a small chuckle. "Any offense taken?"

"The worst I could do is end the partnership with your father's company."

She gave off another chuckle. "We would be fine with out you anyways. Your company would just be in the way of our work."

Hearing the dinning bell, she walked to the doors of the dinning hall, leaving Seto behind where he stood. For the rest of the evening at her table, she glanced at Kaiba Corporation executives with much loathing. The one executive who received the most dislike was Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Glancing outside of the limousine, Midori saw the lights of the streetlamps glowing in the dark. It gave the outside of the limousine a haunted atmosphere as lights darted from one side of the car to the other.

Looking down at her necklace, she gently lifted the pendent up with her fingers and placed it in the palm of her hand. It was on a gold chain with a golden heart and a chain of diamonds hanging out of the heart with another heart dangling. The necklace was a gift from her mother about two years ago.

Thoughts on her mother and her attendance at the dinner came across her mind. After a few minutes, she realized the aftermath if her mother did came, and she thought of it no more. Her mother should definitely not come, but she wished that things would be different so her mother could be there.

Hiraku then broke the silence. "What is your opinion on Seto Kaiba, Midori?"

Midori thought for a moment, smirked and said, "to say that Seto Kaiba is a fine gentlemen would be a terrible lie... I'll be glad when this collaboration is over."

* * *

**Author's Note **

Hey, everyone in computer land! What's hanging? This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so it'll be fun to write for a new fandom and meet new people. I first watched YGO when I was in elementary school, so it was a special treat to travel back in time.

Advice to improve on my writing, comments, questions are happily welcomed in the review. :) And say at least one thing that you liked about the story when you write the review, please! :) ^^ It means a lot to me. :)

If anyone needs to know, the story takes place post-Millennium World. And sorry, Yugi and the rest of the gang might not appear in this fic. If anything changes that, I'll let you know as the story goes on. Sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Before I retire for the day, all I have to say is... BROOKLYN RAGEEEEE!!! :D


	2. Loathing

**Silhouette of Misconceptions**

_Chapter Two _

_Loathing_

~*~

"And those are the words of a gentlemen. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize you are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

_- Elizabeth Bennet_

_"Pride and Prejudice" - Jane Austen_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Midori was in the university dance studio, dancing with the other dancers and leading them into the choreography. She was a teaching assistant for her professor out of volunteering, since it was required in the course. The volunteering was not a favorite part of the dance course for her, but she thought it would look good on her resume. The programs that her professor taught, beside the university courses, where ballet dancing for young girls as little as five years old. Today, Midori was with the ten to twelve years old. In her mind, they were mature enough to know what the dance world was like and the technical aspects of dance, so they didn't need to ask her much for dance techniques.

The summer holidays were almost around the corner for the university students, which Midori was thankful for. The work load was hectic because of final exams, and she couldn't wait for the moments of freedom. The courses that she took this year were business, economics, and dance. She planned to take on the family company when her father step down and couldn't continue to run the business. The business courses she took would come in handy when her time came, which she was thankful for. Ballet and dance was Midori's favorite past time hobby. She practiced dancing ever since she was six. The beauty, grace and splendor of the art form captivated her, and she wouldn't trade anything in the world for her heart's true passion. Her dancing talent made her mother happy, which pleased Midori very much.

After the class was done, she head out to her car, a blue Volkswagen Beetle. As she began to start the engine, her cellphone started to ring. Glancing to see the identity of her caller, she learned that it was her father.

"Hi, Dad," answered Midori.

"Hello, honey," replied Hiraku. "Someone from the Shizuka family's coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I thought I should warn you ahead of time. Sorry if you had plans already, but this is the Shizukas. Bad impressions won't make us look good."

A frozen look was upon the lady's face, her jaw fretfully dropping.

_Shizuka...! That means... Kenji. _

"I'll... I'll see if I can make it," stammered Midori as she gave a half-confident nod. "I know how much this means to you, I won't disappoint."

"Thank you, Midori," said Hiraku, sounding grateful and at ease. "About last week... I wasn't happy about that stunt you pulled on Mr. Kaiba. In fact, I'm not happy about _all_ of the things you did to people thus far."

She winced as the painful memories came back to her mind. Hiraku would always give her _the talk _after she said a smart remark to an important guest of her father's at a big social occasion. It was always a gutting feeling for her when she talked about it with him.

_Oh, great... here it comes. _

"You know how your opinions make me look in front of everyone," began her father. "You've got to stop... I know you have strong opinions for certain things, but you're an adult now. Please, darling..."

"Yes, Dad... I'll... I'll try," she muttered as her head hung in shame.

She would do anything to make her father happy and their family company to succeed. _Anything!_ She would even go as far as bring down a competing company so Hamasaki Tech would be the top company of them all, but she had little power and couldn't do such things, but she wished she had.

"Thank you, darling..." hushed Hiraku. "I'm so sorry for being so harsh on you, it's just that... the game and all, it's coming on to me."

Midori smiled, "I understand. I feel your pain, since finals came up and it drove me insane."

"Oh, you...!" chuckled Hiraku. "How about we get some dinner? You name the place."

"Fantastic," she grinned. "I'll come over and pick you up."

* * *

Walking through the lobby, Midori waited at the front desk, striking a conversation with the receptionist to past the time. She knew most of the people in the building pretty well, since she would often pass by them while she visited her father during work. She had fond memories of being in the Hamasaki building, even though to some it wasn't an ideal place to play in.

"... and if you would believe it, she practically fell for it and bought the darn thing!" exclaimed the secretary. "If I was in her place I would make sure it was real instead of imitation jewelry."

Midori scoffed and said, "I wouldn't be tricked that easily if someone showed me a fake diamond, or even any kind of jewelry...! I would pick a good jeweler to buy from instead of con-artistes."

A rhythmic sound was heard, and Midori turned to see what it was. A woman walked out of the doors, her high heels clanking on the floor. She wore a dress with a pansy flowered pattern which revolted Midori. She turned back to the secretary.

"The dress she's wearing sure looks nice..." sighed Midori. "But _not_ on her."

The women giggled softly as they tried to retain their consciousness, catching their breathes as they stood up from laughing. The elevator doors opened, and out came a familiar face to Midori. It was Seto Kaiba. Once he was near a meter from her, the CEO glanced at her with a hard stare.

"Miss Hamasaki, a surprise to see you here..." coldly greeted Seto.

Midori gave out a small smile, but it was short lived and back to her neutral expression, hiding loathing and resentment. Feelings which she truly felt inside.

_One of the animals reminded me of you when I was at the zoo..._

"I still remember those verbal barbs you gave me last week..." began Seto. "I think you should sit back and let the _professionals_ do their job. We don't need bystanders like you who don't know what they're doing."

She shot the president a sharp glare, gazing at him grudgingly as he headed out the doors of the building. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, breathing in to calm herself.

_From this day on, Seto Kaiba... we are now officially enemies! _


	3. Technical Difficulties

**Silhouette of Misconceptions**

_Chapter Three_

_Technical Difficulties_

_~*~_

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name, yes!_

_Loathing! _ _Unadulterated loathing_

_For your face _

_Your voice_

_Your clothing_

_Lets just say, I loathe it all_

_Every little trait however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation_

_It's so pure so strong, though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_

**- What Is This Feeling? - Wicked (2003 Original Broadway Cast)**

**

* * *

  
**

Over the weeks, Midori found more reasons to loath the wealthy owner of Kaiba Corporation. On her visits to the Hamasaki building, she would find Seto Kaiba at a board of director's meeting, and noticed his cold indifference as he interacted with other people. Rumor had it that he used extortion when he got his three Blue Eyes White Dragon duel monster cards. This seemed more like "stole" to Midori. This infuriated her, and with his back stabbing ways, she sometimes wondered if her own father was next in line of Kaiba's list of victims. She wondered why her father placed his trust in the young CEO so lightly, when clearly he did so many bad things in the past. Nonetheless, if Seto Kaiba dared place a finger on her father and harm him in anyway, Kaiba would have hell to pay and Midori would be all over it.

_---_

One May afternoon, Midori was at the Hamasaki building, holding a wrapped package between her arms. Today was her father's birthday, and almost everyone in the building would be celebrating. There was going to be a small party, and once it was over, Hiraku and Midori would be heading home to the mansion for a luxurious dinner.

Greeting the secretary at the desk, they were having their usual small talk until she looked up and sensed a fowl air.

"You..." she stated bluntly, eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Nice to see you, too, Ms. Hamasaki," replied the dark haired youth.

Placing a wiry smile on her face, she walked up to him and said, "Let's get this straight, Kaiba, and listen well. I don't trust you. If you harm my father in anyway, you'll regret it and our lawyers will be at your door. Do we understand one another?"

"I comprehend," smirked Kaiba. "But, Ms. Hamasaki, this isn't your place to be barking remarks. Your mouth will land you into trouble if you're not careful."

"I'm very careful of how I express my opinions of you because I want to put as much vituperation in them as possible," she said briefly as she turned and walked to the elevator.

Taking long strides, she turned and noted that the youth was behind her. Eyes shooting an unforgiving glance, Midori was starting to get irritated.

"Stop following me!"

By now, Kaiba was already beside her.

"I'm going up..." he explained. "I forgot some paper work this morning. The elevator's the quickest way to get there."

Fuming, she pressed the 'up' button, tapping her foot impatiently. Once the doors opened, Kaiba stepped in and looked at Midori.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Head shaking side to side, her forehead was scrunched up in a frown, still having the sharp glare.

"I'll get on _another_ one..." she spat.

"Suit yourself," he said as the doors began to close.

---

The elevator doors opened, and Midori entered, stunned and red in the face. Eyebrows rising, Kaiba was amused.

"Why are you here in this elevator?"

"The other elevator got stuck... and there was this woman..." Midori began haphazardly.

"So?"

"She talked a lot... and all she could gabbed on about was the corns of her feet."

Kaiba tried hard to hide his chuckle, hoping that she wouldn't see it. Luckily, he hid it long enough so Midori's urge to assault him was lowered down.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This has been a rewrite of the chapter, due to some minor complications.

I'd like to thank **Teh-AMAZING-One** for her long hours of advice and character tips. *heart* She will be my beta from chapter four till the fic ends.

I made a vid trailer to this fic on YouTube. Link of channel's on my profile page. :D

Peace! R&R


	4. Arranged Fiancé

**Silhouette of Misconceptions**

_Chapter Four _

_Arranged Fiancé _

---

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."

- Jane Austen

---

She pushed back the locks of her hair as she fidgeted on the chair she was sitting on. Getting up, Midori walked to a near by mirror to quickly recheck her appearance, tugging the sleeve of her dress. Moving the chain of her necklace around her neck, she then looked at her earrings and rubbed the jewels to make them shine. Sighing, she looked up towards the ceiling and closed her eyes.

Was this the right thing to do? It was for the good of the company, and without it the company wouldn't have a position in the business world. She talked about it with Hiraku a lot, and she told him that it was fine with her. What would it be like? It was arranged ever since she was little, she couldn't back down now. If she gave up and failed, the company would go down with her and it would be her fault.

The grand doors creaked open, and she turned her head to see who had entered. It was one of the butlers. Sweat was on his brow from running through the building.

"He is here...!" he wheezed, gasping to catch his breath.

Midori, the butler and the maid rushed to their places as the young woman took a seat on the grand couch, calmly sipping the tea. Once the doors reopened, there stood a youthful man. Standing up, Midori smiled as she saw her father following after the guest. The stranger took Midori's hand and kissed it as she curtsied.

"Pleased to finally meet you," greeted the guest.

"Midori, this is Kenji Shizuka, your future husband."

* * *

_**Yesterday. **_

Looking out from the massive window in his office, Seto breathed as he noted the glowing sunset in the horizon. The meeting that he was just in took longer than he expected, which left him extremely drowsy. Walking back to his chair he noted the newspaper that his secretary placed on his desk this morning. Sitting down, he shuffled the paper bundle and skimmed the headline.

**SHIZUKA AND HAMASAKI: CORPORATE HITCH**

Reading the article, he learned that his co-worker's daughter was engaged. Kenji Shizuka, the eldest son of the Shizukas, would be groom to Midori. The marriage was patched together when she was very young. Since she was the only child of Hiraku Hamasaki, her status in the business world would be heavily affected when it was her turn to take over the company. If she was married, then her entrepreneur status would be safe and secure. Recalling from memory, Seto knew that the Shizukas owned a major exporting company that shipped local goods from Japan all over the world.

"Is this what you call accountability?"

Looking up, Seto saw Midori striding into the room, the secretary following behind her timidly. The doors were swung wide open as if his privacy was being invaded by miscreants who disturbed the peace.

"Mr. Kaiba, forgive me...! She just went in and I couldn't stop her-"

"It's fine, Mrs. Kimiro," interrupted the CEO.

The young woman in front of him had a fierce expression on her face, holding a file in her hand with much pressure.

"Mrs. Kimiro, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Seto, sensing a heated argument.

The secretary closed the doors behind her, running back to her desk to avoid what was going to happen in the room. Standing up, Seto walked to the filing cabinet, glancing at the clock to avoid the leering glares of the "snake".

"To what do I owe this honor, Ms. Hamasaki?" sighed Seto, feeling this meeting to be pointless.

Midori shut her eyes, breathed, and reopened them to look at the CEO.

"You had a lawsuit in the past."

"Really? What is it about?" asked Seto.

There were no lawsuits against him these past few months. After his first duel with Yugi years ago, his behavior had somehow gone up a notch or two in the goodness category. Generally, he was still his cold shouldered self. Nonetheless, Seto did nothing drastic to land himself in a lawsuit.

"You were accused of an assault on Maximillion Pegasus during the Duelist Kingdom. And in his own tournament! You sicken me with your backstabbing ways..."

"..."

"I was innocent," breathed Kaiba. "He kidnapped my brother, and if you should know, Pegasus also helped my former executives to take over my company. For your information, that lawsuit expired a long time ago, so it's pretty worthless right now..."

There was a long period of silence. Midori's face was still with a stern expression, not seeming to wash away.

"Tell me, Ms. Hamasaki... what would this false accusation prove to you? Why go through all this trouble?"

"It's for my company's reputation!" exclaimed the woman. "Your stained record would've made us look bad, no thanks to your hooliganism, Kaiba!"

"Stained record? At least I don't have a mouth that lands me into trouble!"

"Then what can you explain about the Blue Eyes White Dragon duel monster cards you stole from those men?"

"It was different back then," muttered the youth, turning to face the view of the setting sun. "If you'd knew what really did happen, perhaps you wouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"Hiding behind excuses, how manly of you..." spat the woman. "Even if I was tempted with everything I wanted, I still wouldn't consider marrying you!"

"Marry you-! ... No, I would never even dream of falling for the likes of you. You're engaged."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Teh-AMAZING-One** did not beta this chapter.

I would like to thank **Cuteandsweet** for her encouraging words that lifted me up from my rancid mood. *heart* Glad we met! ^_^

R&R PLZ 8)

Peace!


	5. Significant Other

**Silhouette of Misconceptions**

_Chapter Five_

_Significant Other_

_~*~_

_  
I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

**_- I Want To Know What Love Is - Mariah Carey_**

_

* * *

_

"Enjoying the view?"

Midori looked over to the voice, learning that it was Kenji who called her. A small smile was across her face.

"Yes, it's splendid today."

The summer day was blessed with pleasant weather. Not a single cloud was in the sky. The salty air of the sea went by her nose and seagulls cried as they flew in the bright horizon. Midori was at the sea docks with Kenji, planning to spend the rest of the day with him. Today was their first date, which was so far extremely pleasant.

Midori liked Kenji. If she could describe him in three words, they would be: intelligent, curious, and witty. He liked to play musical instruments. He was proficient at the violin. His preference in music was classical, like hers. In reading, he liked mystery stories, action and fantasy. Midori liked mysteries as well, but she preferred classic novels over action and fantasy.

_Does he like me back? _

That's what raced through Midori's mind as they walked through the park and were in a deep conversation. When would he proposed to her? The marriage was arranged, and they had to get married in the near future, so a ring would come around. But when will the day come? Whenever she thought about it, jitters flew wildly in her chest.

When they were walking around the fountain of the park, a loud grumble sounded from Midori's stomach. Once Kenji's eyes were staring at her, Midori chuckled, embarrassed. Kenji giggled back, smiling.

"Looks like it's lunchtime... There's a really good cafe that I know around here. Want to go there?"

Soon, they were being served at Marquis de Salade, an Italian cafe well known for it's fine espressos and pasta. The atmosphere was homey and cherry, but nothing compared to the real Italy Midori had been to when she was a child. The cafe was just a vague imitation to the fine, authentic stones of Italy. Kenji ordered spaghetti and fancy meat balls, while Midori had shrimp linguine Alfredo. She loved seafood with a passion.

"... so after my wrist was twisted at the boating camp, I couldn't play anything for a while, so my music was on hiatus," said Kenji as he chewed the last of his dish.

"Glad to see it's better." She sipped on her lemonade. "Breaking your wrist while balancing a lit candle on your head and walking on the roof... I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you."

The man chuckled, his face turning a light crimson. "At least I wasn't burnt... my friends blackmailed me to do it. That or run into the girl's dorm. Stark _naked_."

Midori tried to hide her laugh, but in the end it was set loose. Her beau had a goofy expression across his face as he watched her laugh.

"So how about you?" asked Kenji. "I heard you danced."

"Oh, yes, I've been dancing ever since I was five," her eyes lit up and she explained her experience. "I'm doing it in university, and I'm deeply enjoying it. I'm thinking of studying abroad next year in France. International experience looks good on a resume, and France left a deep impression on me when I went there with my dad in middle school."

"That sounds good," nodded Kenji. "Sounds like fun. Hope for all the best."

The woman thanked him, and went back to her meal. The TV screen at the bar table caught Midori's attention. It featured Kaiba Corporation, and was talking about the success of the company. Stock value was going up, ever since the release of the game the corporation and her father's company designed together. When it got to the Hamasaki Technology Company, the stock value still remained the same. A spark of anger ignited in Midori. How could Kaiba Corporation's stocks worth more, while the Hamasaki Technology Company worked so much harder than their co-works, and the stocks still stayed the same value? Remembering her father's advice, he said it is wise to have a poker face when it comes to facing your enemies in business. That way nobody knows that your confidence has waned. Breathing, she took a sip out of her glass, and refocused her attention on Kenji.

"So where's your mother?" asked Kenji. "I haven't seen her when I first came to your house."

"My mother, she... My parents are divorced..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize," smiled the woman.

And she hid her losing cards.


	6. Suspect

**Silhouette of Misconceptions**

_Chapter Six_

_Suspect_

_~*~  
_

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Things I yearn to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December..._

_**- Once Upon A December - Deana Carter**_

* * *

_Giggles let out of her mouth as she crouched to the ground, smelling the sweet scent of the grass. Her fingers went to her mouth, quieting the noise so her hiding place wouldn't be revealed. She was hiding. Hiding from the great wild beast out to get her! If she was found, it would be the end and the fun would be spoiled. Running across the field, she ducked under the fence and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, she decided to move on. Soon, a pair of glossily eyes met hers._

_"Moo..."_

_The animal licked her forehead, feeling the moistness and saliva. Smiling, the child giggled and patted the creature. All of a sudden, her feet were off the ground._

_"Oh, you little...!"_

_She squealed as fingers tickled her person, wanting the feeling to go away. Laughing, she was twirled around in midair. Her figure was then pulled into a warm embrace. For what seemed like a long time, she thought she could hear sobs above her._

_"Mommy... what's wrong?"_

_"Remember, Ri-chan." The mother breathed. "No matter what happens, I will always love you... Never forget that, Midori..."_

_---_

_The preteen crept to the stairwell, tuning her ears to listen to the violent voices downstairs. This wasn't the first time she heard the noises. _

_"You know what I'm talking about, and I know what you're doing with her on your 'trips'." _

_"Oh, really? What do you have that proves I'm the guilty one?" _

_"It's **everywhere**!" _

_The voices got louder and louder, until it was so silent she could hear her own heart beating. The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the house. _

_"After all these years of marriage, Hiraku... After all these years..." She could tell that her mother was crying. "You'd sacrifice your work... your time... our Midori... your marriage... Me! How could you?" _

_Tears in her face, the girl stood up and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. _

* * *

Waking up to the sound of the chirping birds, Midori slowly rosed from her bed. How could she have dreamed those events? They were such a long time ago, but to her it was pointless to bring up the past.

_"You'd sacrifice your work... your time... our Midori... Me! How could you?" _

She started to feel heavy as the voice echoed through her mind, but she shook her head and raised the covers of the bed off of her. It was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

"There was a robbery in one of the Kaiba Corp labs," said Hiraku as he hung up his cellphone. "A chip we made was in there, and they suggest we should go there if anything that belonged to us was stolen."

A smirk was across her face as she looked out the window of the limousine.

_Serves Kaiba right... _mused Midori.

"Perhaps it was unwise to invest in such a..." The woman paused, thinking of a word to describe the 'scum'. "Careless fool. He could waste our time and money."

"Seto Kaiba is a good man, Midori." She could feel his eyes leer upon her skin. "I don't understand why you would sabotage his name so often."

"Have you seen what he did to his so called 'employeers'?" She looked at her father with firm eyes. "He'll make it seem that you have all the power, but when you're vulnerable and overconfident, he'll take it all back. He's that mutinous."

There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Hiraku spoke.

"Whatever made you think he'll do that to me? Midori, Mr. Kaiba would never lay a finger on me. It's going to be alright, darling. You can trust him, he would never even _think_ of hurting us."

Midori sighed as she looked to the front of the limousine. Trees and cars whooshed by as the limo strolled along the road.

_That's the problem... Once you think everything's safe, catastrophe always arrives the next minute!_

* * *

"Did you do this?" Seto pointed to the mess of broken modems and hard drives.

They were at the scene of the crime. Hiraku was talking to the security chief, and Seto and Midori were standing behind the yellow tape. Turning her head, Midori avoided total eye contact with the young CEO.

"Why would you ask me?"

"You hate my company, Miss Hamasaki, what else would temp you to sabotage me?"

"It's my father's work as well... I wouldn't be an idiot to ruin my family's work. What about you? Which yakuza did you hire to do this?"

"It's my work as well! Anything that's touched by me would have you thrown in disgust. Answer me: did you do this to the lab?"

Nothing but the Autumn breeze was heard as they stood there for a good minute or two. Once she was bored with idleness, she walked back to her limo and opened the door. Before she steeped in, she looked at the dark haired youth. He was looking her way as well.

"I didn't do it."

Once she was in the safety and warmth of the limo, she slammed the door shut.


	7. Hostage

**Silhouette of Misconceptions**

_Chapter Seven_

_Hostage_

~*~

_"Something wicked this way comes…!"_

- "_MacBeth_", William Shakespeare

* * *

_**Four days later.**_

"Hello?" Midori opened the door of the Kabia Corp building, noticing that none of the lights were on. "Is anybody here?"

She was at the Kaiba Corporation building to pick up her father from a meeting. They were going to the country side for the weekend with Kenji's family, and their private plane was set to take off in about two hours. After a brief minute of silence, she heard footsteps coming toward her, relieving to be no other than the owner of the company.

"Of all the time, of all the worlds, of all the places, of all the people..." The woman rubbed her forehead.

"Miss Hamasaki, if you're looking for your father, he just left about half an hour ago," said Seto. "Our meeting ended earlier than we expected."

Midori was about to leave, but she turned back and walked briskly towards Seto. Her forehead was in wrinkles, eyes glaring at the CEO.

"My father's lab was broken into a few days ago. Apparently, some of the hard drives were stolen."

Seto sighed tiredly. "Yes, I heard it in the news. Hiraku told me personally. Now we're behind schedule on our new project..."

"I can't believe that you're arrogant enough to go that far, Kaiba." Every word she said was sharp and blunt.

Seto paused, looking quite puzzled. "Do what?"

"Was the break in at your lab a set up to frame my father? I wouldn't be surprised to find that you had something to do with the one at my company..."

"Here you are again... placing your nose in places where it shouldn't be," scoffed Seto. "'My company'? Last time I checked, your father's still the head."

"How can I expect that it's not your people who stole from us?" Both of her hands were in tight fist. "When I said that you'll hear from our lawyers if you even touch a hair of my father, I meant every word!"

"Ever since I met you, all you have done for me was cause trouble," began Seto. "If your mouth didn't spew half it's barks, we'd be better-"

A ringing fire of bullets sounded from behind. Her hands were covering her ears. Suddenly, she was pulled into a nearby desk, facing Seto. One thing was clear: they were stuck between a rock and a hard place!

"You're welcome..." he muttered.

Midori rolled her eyes. Oh, the timing and appropriateness...!

"Damn security, where are they?!" Pressing the buttons of his cellphone. "Those thugs must have got to them first...!"

Seto called the police, but he learned that the earliest time they could make it was about ten minutes. The guns still sounded, raining on the desk as it tore bit by bit. Voices of the criminals could be heard, but they couldn't make out what they were saying. The two of them knew that the desk wasn't going to hold on for long if they kept stalling and didn't find a safer place to hide in.

"They're the same punks who broke into the lab... They're the same ones on the security cameras," he whispered as he peaked out from the corner of the desk. He looked back at Midori. "Is that proof enough for you?"

"Fine...! But we have to get to another room," Midori peeked over the desk. "If you hadn't notice, this piece of wood isn't going to save our lives for long."

A frustrated grunt sounded from Seto. "This way!"

He grabbed her arm and they both jolted into the corridor. Once they turned a corner, they saw an open door. "In here!" He shoved her into the room, and locked the door.

The chamber was filled with boxes, towering above them until they reached the ceiling. The two began to barricade the door with objects around them.

"How many men were there?" she panted.

"I think I saw three," breathed Seto. "If anything happens to me, look after yourself."

A smirk was across her face. _'I took self defense classes. I'm more than capable of protecting myself.'_

They both ran from the door and hid behind the boxes, hearing the slams of the door and voices of the criminals. Seconds felt like hours. Every time the men slammed against the door, Midori could feel herself jump. Her heart raced frantically. Sweat was on her brow. Would she make it out alive? She wanted to see the face of her father. She wanted to see her mother, whom she hadn't seen ever since she started high school. She wanted to make a visit to see her before it was too late and was never around anymore...

BAM!

Her heart pounded with all it's might, jolting through her body as she jerked from the sound. Looking to her left, she saw a pair of blue eyes leer at her. "Please let go of me..."

Their hands were held together, the grip firm and tight. A realization dawned upon her. She had grabbed on to Seto's hand while she flinched from the overwhelming noise.

She dash away from his touch, turning her head to the opposite side as she bit herself. How foolish she was to crave into dependency! It was weak and childish, and she should by all means avoid the habit at all cost. Humiliation seeped through her mind. The scars would burn for a long time.

Holding her legs in an embrace, she couldn't let go of the feeling when she held Seto's hand. She was scared. It was out of impulse. Of course it was inevitable! Gazing at her palm, a pair of wistful eyes were in deep thought. Eyelids falling, she breathed and hid her face in her knees. Thoughts she never even consider thinking went through her mind.

_'Kenji's hand... never felt this warm...'_

"Police! It's safe to come out now."

Rising from the ground, Midori saw that officers were holding the criminals. The door was wide open, the barriers that held the door were damaged and scattered around the room. If help didn't come any sooner, she and Seto would've been in serious danger.

Glancing over at Seto, Midori paused as mere seconds ticked away. Hesitating, she stammered as she tried to utter the words out of her mouth.

"Th-th-thank-"

"You're welcome, Miss Hamasaki. I'm glad it's over as well." The youth finished for her.

"... Thank you. If you hadn't helped, I'd doubt I'd still be standing here."

Walking away, Midori stopped in her tracks, and glanced behind to look at Seto.

"I knew that it wasn't you who broke into my father's lab. I'm... sorry."

Winged pigs would be flying off a cliff right about now. It was the first time Midori ever apologized for her remarks to someone.

* * *

_The petals floated down from the trees, landing in her hair as she squinted from the sunlight. Midori was in a garden filled with trees and hills. She could hear a near by river flowing at a peaceful rhythm. Walking along the path, a gazebo was in view and there stood Kenji. Smiling, she ran up to where he stood, his arms wide open and swept her off her feet. He got on one bent knee. Reaching for her hand, he dug out something in his pocket, until…_

_A big puff of smoke exploded around the two. Once they parted away, it was finally clear to see. Midori glanced down to the suitor. To her horror, Kenji was gone, and in his place was Seto Kaiba. An engagement ring was in his hand!_

_"I love you…! Please accept my hand and marry me!"_

_"..."_

_Ew..._

---

Slowly rising from her sleep, Midori blinked as she replayed the events in her mind.

"That was disgusting."


	8. Just Dance

**Silhouette of ****Misconceptions**

_Chapter Eight  
_

_Just Dance_

_~*~_

_We've just been introduced  
I do not know you well  
But when the music started  
Something drew me to your side_

_So many men and girls  
Are in each others arms  
It made me think we might be  
Similarly occupied_

_Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we then say, "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"?  
Or perchance  
When the last little star has left the sky  
Shall we still be together  
With are arms around each other  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding  
That this kind of thing can happen  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we Dance?_

_**- Shall We Dance - from the musical "The King and I" **_

* * *

The Hamasaki's were holding a Christmas party. It was held in a grand hall that Hiraku and the rest of the executives rented for the night. The hall was decorated with glittering splendor, enhancing the holiday spirit and atmosphere. People were dancing to the music played by the orchestra, moving waves of dresses fluttering as they turned.

Midori was sitting on a sofa, sipping a glass of punch as she watched the people dance. She was wearing a light blue evening dress with snowflakes decorated across her left side.

Kenji was suppose to come to the party this evening, but he was away in Germany to visit relatives. This left Midori dateless for the occasion. So far the party went well, but it was mundane for the woman. She would dance, but Kenji would be her only preference, and no one else. She didn't knew any of the guest, which would be inappropriate without a proper introduction.

Walking back from cleaning her hands in the washroom, she thought she heard a familiar voice as she passed by a pillar near the grand hall.

"Don't make me think I don't know something's bothering you, Mokuba. What's wrong?"

It was Seto Kaiba's voice. Midori stopped in her tracks and listened on to their conversation. After what seemed like a minute, a voice sighed.

"Rebbecca and I... disagreed last week. It was brutal, but I didn't mean it... She's so stubborn, it's hard to break through to her. I... I think we might break up. It just keeps getting worse and worse..."

"You've been dating for two years..." Seto began. "I doubt she'll be angry at you for long. She loves you. She told me that herself, mind you I almost went to the washroom from hearing her jabber on about you..."

Midori could hear a chuckle from the men. A smile was drawn upon her face as well.

"Mokuba, hang in there. Rebbecca will come around."

She could feel her entire body freeze. Her mind was in utter disbelief. Seto Kaiba? Comforting someone?! This was unheard of. In her opinion, she thought it was the last thing he would do. A moment ago, she had thoughts of the young CEO hiding skeletons in his closet. Now that he was showing affection, it seemed that the two pictures collided against each other. Which was the real Seto Kaiba? The backstabbing two-faced liar, or the caring brother?

After the mental back clash, she realized the two had carried on the conversation without her knowing.

"... thanks so much, Seto. It seemed so long ago when she was just a little kid from America. When I saw her again in high school, she changed... so much."

"You've changed as well," said Seto. "You're eighteen, and you don't even look the same. I swore you were someone else."

"Well, look at you!" chuckled Mokuba. "Twenty-two, and you've made Kaiba Corp into a major success. ... I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you as well."

The woman walked out from her hiding place, aiming her way to the refreshment table but was stopped in her tracks as she passed by the two brothers.

"Miss Hamasaki, pleasant seeing you here," greeted Seto.

"Merry Christmas," nodded the lady as she bowed her head.

"This is my brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba, this is Midori, Hamasaki's daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you..." They shook each others' hands, smiles on their faces.

"I trust your Christmas is well?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes, it is," replied Midori. "But I'm afraid it's short lived... I'll be off to France in January, studying abroad."

"I see..." began Mokuba. "How long will you be there?"

"Until summer break, then I can come back to Japan, but then I have to go back to finish the term."

"Since you'll be gone for so long, why not dance with Seto before you leave?" A mischievous look was across the young adult's face, glancing at his brother, but he still tried to keep pity in his voice for Midori.

Her face was stunned with uneasiness, her eyes darting at the floor. "I... I couldn't possibly..."

While she was caught in distress, Seto glared at Mokuba, but the younger Kaiba brother shrugged his shoulders.

"Do it," he whispered. "I think it'll help her. After all, she won't see Japan for a long time."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes, unwillingly accepting his brother's whim. He extended his hand out to the lady.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Hamasaki?"

Looking up at Seto, her eyes finally stopped darting. She closed her eyes and curtsied.

"Of course, you may."


End file.
